Camé
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Quelqu'un essaie de sortir kato de sa dépendance à la drogue.


Titre : Camé

Auteur : Chibi

Genre : Romance, POV, Lemon.

Couple : Kato/Kira la dernière fois Kato sortait avec Lulu, je change ! ! !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kaori Yuki et G pas vraiment de koi les HT. Trop dommage !

Note : *#*#*#* c les changements de POV. Ca commence par celui de Kira. J'ai la flemme de préciser à chaque fois

Note2 : L'histoire se passe avant la descente au enfer, enfin vous me compreniez. Non ! Bon, c avant que Setsuna découpe Kato, ça vous va ?

Note3 : Plus j'écris et plus je trouve que Kira ne ressemble pas à Kira. Alors on va rajouter OCC de Kira

Note4 : M'en voulais pas mais, j'ai toujours tendance à repousser les lemon. Ca me fait marrer !

Camé

Ca fait bientôt une demi-heure que Setsuna me saoule avec sa sœur (G rien contre Setsu, c juste que le couple Setsu/Kira j'm pas trop). De l'autre côté du couloir, Kato discute avec ses «copains». Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il gâche sa vie avec ses idiots ! ! Il vaut mieux que ça mais, pas beaucoup de gens s'en rend compte. Faut dire qu'il fait tous pour ne pas qu'on le voie. Je le regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Setsu. Je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de l'aider. De temps en temps, quand je peux. A force je le connais bien. Et là ! Je vois qu'il va faire une connerie. Je le laisse faire, je le regarde juste passer à côté pendant que Setsuna continu de parler. Si il a des problèmes c'est quand même pas de ma faute.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Où je suis moi ? J'me sens tout barbouillé. J'vois rien à cause de l'obscurité qui règne dans le coin.

_ Lève-toi !

Je sursaute en entendant la voie de Kira. Il me prend le bras et me soulève sans trop de difficulté. Mes jambes lâchent et je retombe sur le sol. Il me prend dans ses bras pour me porter, sûrement, jusque chez lui.

_ Tu changeras jamais !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que t'es encore camé.

C'est donc ça les fantômes qui passe sur le trottoir d'en face ! ! C'est sûrement aussi pour ça que lui ne les voit pas.

_ J'arrive pas à décrocher. Et de toute façon, tout le monde sans fout de ce que je deviens !

*#*#*#*#*#*

Si il savait ! Si seulement je pouvais lui dire ! Je suis sûr qu'il arrêterait ses conneries. Ou tous deviendrai pire. De toute façon, je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'un humain et surtout pas d'UN.

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il fait. Il s'est endormi, assommé par la tonne de drogues qu'il a pris.

J'arrive, enfin, chez moi. Je le pose sur le lit pour pouvoir lui enlever son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Il commence à peine à se battre contre des fantômes imaginaires qu'il est déjà en sueur. Je fais même pas attention à la ficelle qui entoure encore son bras car mon esprit se laisse emporter par ce superbe torse légèrement doré, couvert d'un filet de sueur. Je ne résiste pas à la tentation. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma main glisse jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon ! Elle détache le bouton de son bas quand le téléphone sonne et me réveille avant que je ne fasse une connerie. C'est un faux numéro mais, un faux numéro qui m'a empêché de faire une des plus grosses conneries de toute ma vie. La plus grosse étant d'être tombé amoureux. Je décide d'aller prendre l'air pour ne pas me laisser emporter une nouvelle fois.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Où je suis ? J'me suis pas déjà posé c'te question aujourd'hui, moi ? Bon, là c'est différent, j'peux répondre. J'suis chez Kira. Mais, qu'est ce que je fais là et où il est lui ?

J'ai soif ! Y a rien à boire ici ? Vais fouiller ! Trouverai bien quelque chose.

Rien dans le frigo. On va faire les placards ! Tiens ! Une bouteille de Whisky. Je retourne me poser sur le lit et commence à descendre le contenue de la bouteille. Je laisse mon regard parcourir la salle et tombe sur un paquet de clopes posées sur la table de chevet. J'avance mon bras et vole une cigarette. Je l'allume avec le briquet qui se trouve dans ma poche. Tiens, y à un truc qui traîne sous l'oreiller. Je le tire avec mon pied pour trouver des menottes. Je savais pas que Kira avait ce genre de truc. Je les approche de moi et les détailles.

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'entre dans l'appartement, bizarrement enfumé. Y a le feu ou quoi ? Je m'avance vers ma chambre. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là. Arrivé dans la pièce, je tombe sur une scène que je pensais ne voir quand rêve.

Si on oublie la bouteille de Whisky, les menottes posées sur le lit et la cigarette à la main, cette vision est un rêve. Devant moi, assis sur MON lit, Kato, torse nu, ses cheveux tombants sur son magnifique visage, jambes écartées. C'est presque une incitation au viol. Et sa peau qui paraît si douce. Et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Si seulement je pouvais les embrasser. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de refermer la fermeture de son pantalon que j'ai tellement envie de finir de détacher. Et cette fois le téléphone ne sonnera pas.

Je fais tous ce que je peux pour ne pas m'approcher de lui mais, c'est trop dur. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans ce corps d'ados ? J'ai envie de lui. J'avance encore jusqu'à pouvoir poser ma main sur son torse doré. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Il ne réagit pas. Ma main glisse sur sa peau horriblement douce pour arriver à son pantalon que je finis de détacher. Il baisse les yeux et les relèvent pour me lancer un regard emplis de désir qui ne fait qu'augmenter le mien. Je fais glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, m'éloigne un peu et le détaille de haut en bas. Ca y est, il est à moi, enfin ! Il me détaille lui aussi. Je me rapproche de nouveau et l'embrasse passionnément. Son genou caresse mon entrejambe. Je sens mon désir augmenter. Je passe ma main sur son désir qui commence à gonfler. J'ai envie d'être en lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux, qu'il a de très beau, au passage. Mon désir augmente tellement que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Je vois qu'il va parler.

_ T'as pas finis de mater ?

*#*#*#*#*#*

Je sais que je l'ai cassé dans son délire mais, c'était trop tentant. Ca se voyait dans son regard qu'il délirait sur moi. Je pensais pas que Kira faisait ce genre de fantasme sur moi. Y a au moins un, j'vais pas me plaindre.

Je sais que je suis bourré et encore un peu sous les effets de la drogue mais, y me détaille toujours où je rêve ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

_ Nani ? Où ça ?

Il s'approche de moi et fait glisser sa main sur une énorme griffure qui me barrait le torse.

_ Ben. J'sais pas. J'avais même pas vu que c'était là.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Je rêve. Il a une énorme marque sur le torse et il ne sait même pas comment il se l'est faite. Je rêve.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi !

_ Ben, en faiteuh !

Il commence à se gratter la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Et pourquoi ? Mais, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que moi, Lucifer, je tombe amoureux d'un drogué qui a un QI aussi élevé que celui d'un moineau ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai mais, il fait vraiment tout pour qu'on croie ça !

Mais il est tellement Kawai avec son petit air tout gêné que je lui pardonnerai même d'avoir fait brûler ma propre maison. Bon, faut que j'arrête de délirer.

_ Alors ?

_ J'me suis fais virer par le proprio parce que ça fais 3 mois que j'ai pas payé le loyer.

_ J'y crois pas !

_ J'peux pas dormir ici ?

Nani ? Il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ? Mais j'peux pas le foutre à la porte. Le seul lit où il peut dormir c'est le mien. Et moi je dors où ? J'peux quand même pas dormir dans le même lit que lui ? C'est pas vrai ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Si tu veux pas, j'me casse !

_ Non ! Reste !

Qu'est ce que je peux dire comme connerie quand j'suis amoureux !

*#*#*#*#*#*

Je sais que je m'expose à un danger mais, au point où j'en suis, je me rendrais même pas compte qu'il est entrain de me violer. Et puis ça me dérangerait pas plus que ça ! En plus, j'suis trop mort pour réussir à faire un pas.

J'ai envie d'une dose, là ! Mais, j'peux plus sortir maintenant.

_ Allongé toi et laisse-moi de la place.

Je me laisse tomber sur lit et je l'entends pousser un soupir avant de tomber dans l'inconscient.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Je m'approche du lit, prend la bouteille que je découvre vide et la pose à côté du lit. Je jette les menottes et lui enlève cette ficelle qu'il a autour du bras, puis je m'allonge à côté de lui. La seule chose que cet idiot trouve à faire c'est de se coller à moi. Je referme mes bras autour de lui pour m'endormir pratiquement dans l'instant.

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'émerge doucement. Le cerveau recommence à fonctionner calmement. Où je suis moi ? Pourquoi je pose toujours cette question ? Et surtout, c'est quoi cette chaleur à côté de moi alors que je suis censé être à la rue ?

J'ouvre les yeux doucement.

_ 'lut !

_ Bonjour. Tu sais que si tu continu à dormir on vas être en retard ?

_ Pas envie de bouger.

Je le vois faire un grand sourire. Kira sourire ? Je rêve ! Je l'ai déjà vu sourire mais, pas comme ça. Je me frotte les yeux pour être sûr que c'est pas un rêve. Que je ne suis plus sous l'effet de la drogue !

Mais c'est bien un sourire. Et c'est qu'il est vachement mignon avec un sourire comme celui ci.

_ Tu veux sécher avec moi ?

_Et tu vas faire quoi ?

_J'sais pas !

Il se lève, me lance un dernier regard et se retourne.

_ J'vais en cours. Setsuna se sens pas très bien en ce moment.

Parce que moi, j'vais bien peut-être ? Dès qu'il est parti, je vais me chercher une dose. Pourquoi il s'occupe plus de l'autre que de moi ? Et pourquoi j'suis entrain de faire une crise de jalousie ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une dose moi.

_ Tu restes là ?

_ Hm ! J'sais pas.

_ Bon, j'y vais. Fais pas trop de connerie.

Tu peux compter là dessus. Il ferme la porte. Enfin ! J'ai vraiment besoin de cette dose moi !

Je me lève, m'habille pour aller traîner vers le coin où squatte mon vendeur. Il est là ! Comme d'habitude !

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'aurais jamais du le laisser seul. Je le sens mal. Je verrais bien se soir.

Je passe toute la journée avec Setsu qui continu à me parler de sa sœur. Le soir en arrivant chez moi, je trouve la porte ouverte mais personne à l'intérieur.

Je savais que j'aurais pas du le laisser seul ! Je sors pratiquement en courant, pour aller à l'endroit où il se pose d'habitude quand il est camé.

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'dois être totalement camé ! J'vois encore des fantômes de l'autre côté du trottoir. Tiens, c'est pas Kira qui s'approche ?

_ Salut !

_ 'lut !

_ Alors, comment tu vas ?

_ Ca peut aller mieux.

_ J't'emmènes ?

_Hm.

J'suis un peu perdu. Il me soulève et m'emmène un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Il est bizarre aujourd'hui !

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'arrive, enfin, à la ruelle mais, cette fois, il n'y a personne. Où est ce qu'il peut bien être ? Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Et tout ça pour un humain en plus. C'est vraiment mais, vraiment pas possible.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Il me plaque contre le mur. Cette fois j'en suis sûr, c'est pas Kira ! J'essaye de me débattre mais, ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Il s'approche encore plus de moi et m'embrasse. Je gémis ne pouvant pas faire grand chose d'autre. Cette fois, j'suis perdu.

*#*#*#*#*#*

J'entends un gémissement provenant du fond de la rue. Je m'avance pour tomber sur une scène que j'aurais préférée ne jamais voir. Kato coincé sous un autre type qui semblait vouloir le dévorer. Je me suis avancé.

_ Je dérange peut-être ?

_ Dégage bouffon !

_ Si tu lâches mon mec, j'te laisse.

_ J'vais te tuer !

_ Essaye toujours.

Il c'est approché de moi avec un couteau que je n'eus aucun mal à lui volé. 30 secondes plus tard, il baignait dans son propre sang. Y fallait pas m'énerver.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Il l'a tué. Je rêve ou il l'a tué. Kira s'approche de moi et me tend la main. Je la prends.

_ Tu l'as tué ?

_ T'es encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Allez j'te ramène.

Il m'as pris dans ses bras et m'as porté jusque chez lui, plus précisément sa chambre, pour me poser délicatement sur le lit.

_ C'était juste une hallucination ?

_ Oui. Tu devrais dormir.

_ Tu lui as dit que j'étais ton mec !

_ Faut vraiment que t'arrête de te camé.

_ Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça alors ?

*#*#*#*#*#*

Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. Il a réussi à me piéger. Je pousse un soupire.

_ Alors ?

_ T'as gagné ! Je l'ai dis.

_ Dit quoi ?

_ Que t'était mon mec !

_ Cool.

Il c'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé. Tout en répondant au baiser, je me suis laissé emporter par mes interrogations.

Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui faire ça ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir avec lui ? Suis-je entrain de me servir de lui ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

_ Kato.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je sais pas si je devrai te le dire mais, je crois que…

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Ah ! Bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

_ Tu savais ?

_ Avec les regards que tu me lances si j'avais pas deviné.

_ Ah !

_ Y a juste un truc qui m'énerve.

_ Quoi ?

_ Setsuna !

_ Ben quoi, Setsuna ?

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Comment un grand frère aime son petit frère !

_ Cool.

Il emprisonna de nouveau ma bouche.

*#*#*#*#*#*

A bout de souffle, je lâche ses délicieuses lèvres.

_ Kira, je t'aime.

Là, il me fit un immense sourire qui me prédisait très bien se qui allait se passer. Il c'est penché sur moi pour m'embrasser encore une fois. Sans lâcher mes lèvres, il me poussa sur le lit pour finir par se placer à califourchon sur moi. Mon t-shirt partie très vite dire bonjour au parquet, pendant que moi je prenais mon temps pour détacher sa chemise. Caressant chaque morceau de son torse que je découvrais. Il me regarde avec des yeux emplis de désir. Il devait en rêver depuis pas mal de temps. Rien que de penser à ça, ça me fait sourire. Une fois la chemise à terre, j'attaque le pantalon.

_ Kira, t'es là ?

_ Oh, pu**** c'est pas vrai !

*#*#*#*#*#*

Mon père entra dans la chambre avant même que j'ai eu le temps de descendre de Kato.

_ Kira ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ C'est pas tes oignons ! Maintenant laisse-moi finir se que j'ai commencé !

_ Ne me parle pas sur se ton.

Kato était mort de rire. Je lui lance un regard tueur et il me répond par un regard amusé.

_ S'il te plaît papa, lâche moi les basques !

_ Je voulais juste te dire que je partais en voyage pour affaires. Tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de conneries. Compris ?

_ Oui papa !

_ Au revoir.

_ Enfin ! Où on en était ?

Je me suis penché sur son pantalon pour le détacher et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes le plus doucement possible, posant des baisers tout le long de ma descente. J'arrive à voir son désir gonflé sous son boxeur que j'enlève lentement. Lui prend beaucoup moins de temps pour jeter mes dernières affaires au sol. Pendant qu'il se bat avec mon boxeur je m'applique à lui laisser la trace de mon passage. Maintenant, il m'appartient tous comme je lui appartiens. D'un coup de hanche il retourne la situation et je me retrouve sur lui. Il m'embrasse, puis laisse descendre ses lèvres le long de mon torse ce qui me fait frissonner et me plonge dans un autre monde. Je reviens à la réalité quelques secondes quand je sens sa langue sur mon sexe. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement quand il m'abandonne. Il introduit lui-même mon désir dans son intimité. C'est si bon. Il commença un mouvement de va et viens et se laissa emporter par les sensations. Je n'eus aucun mal à reprendre le dessus. Ses bras entourent ma nuque alors que ses jambes, elles sont accrochées à ma taille. Je continu le mouvement qu'il avait commencé. Je l'entends gémirent de plaisir, d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il se libère en criant mon nom. Je me sens tellement bien que je me lâche à l'intérieur de lui dans un cri étouffé par ses lèvres.

_ Faudra qu'on recommence.

_ Kato ! Tais toi et dors.

_ A tes ordres mamours.

Fin

En faite je vais faire une suite.

Je le trouve un peu pourri le lemon !

Voilà. Fo me dire ce que vous en penser !

Chibi


End file.
